Love Potion
by matsuyuki-xirion
Summary: misa mau nyantet light? apa yang terjadi! apakah yang dilakukannya gerangan! misaxlight Lxlight... R&R pleaseeeeeeeeee! hehehehe note:LxL bru ada d chap2...


Yuuki: hyeeaaa!! Hehehew sekolah sudah di mulai, kegiatan untuk membuat fanfic terganggu!! Jarang ke warnet, jarang main main… dan akhirnya bisa juga buat fanfic di sela sela kesibukanku menyontek PR!! Huahahaha XP

Fic ini dibuat untuk yahoo chan, dentii chan, ichirou chan, emiya chan dan xira kun!! Bwat kalian, ni uda saiia buatin ficnya!

Disclaimer: masa pada ngga tau siehh??

Love Potion

"uugh!! Light jahaaat!! Diajak kencan malah lebih mentingin kasus Kira bodoh itu!! Sebenarnya Light suka sama misa ngga siih??"ucap Misa yang sedang melihat lihat baju di sebuah mall kelas atas di Tokyo.

Dari tadi ia melihat baju sambil marah marah sendiri. Cuma gara gara Light menolak diajak kencan. "aku bosaaan!! Argh!!" Misa berteriak dan ngucek ngucek rambutnya sendiri. Hampir semua pelayan toko memandangnya dan berfikir "artis jaman sekarang stress stress…. Ga mau deket deket ah…".

Misa berjalan keluar dari mall dengan rambut acak acakan dan muka cemberut. Hampir semua orang yang berjalan di hadapannya menyingkir karena takut dengan aura pembunuh yang ada di sekitar misa. Matanya aja udah kaya Mikami Teru si psycho yang tergila gila sama light itu. (maaf teru, Bukannya ngejek… tapi.. mata kamu serem… bikin saya merinding)

"plek" selembar kertas iklan jatuh di muka Misa. Kalo bukan karena melihat isinya, kertas iklan itu udah disobek misa hingga keping terkecil sambil nyembur nyembur ngga jelas dari tadi.

DUKUN TERNAMA

Bisa mengatasi segala masalah anda. Keuangan, cinta, permusuhan, balas dendam, susuk dll (gileee ada dukun di jepun!! XP)

Dijamin 100 masalah anda akan selesai!! Garansi 1 tahun!! Hubungi 085...! Atau pergi ke klinik kami, di jalan ... no 13, Tokyo jp.

Tanpa kata kata Misa langsung ngacir ke Alamat tuh dukun untuk ngeguna guna Light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Misa turun dari taksinya dengan memegang selembaran iklan. Dilihatnya rumah kumuh tak terawat di depannya. Halamannya penuh dengan tanaman tanaman ngga jelas. Hampir semua kaca jendela di rumah itu retak atau pecah.

Dengan hati hati Misa mengetuk pintu rumah itu "permisiii…. Ada orang ngga??"

Tak ada jawaban.

"permisiiii!!"

Masih hening.

"wuooooooy!! Ni rumah beneran klinik dukun bukan sih?? Ada pasien niiih!!" misa mengeluarkan 'rauangan singanya'. Teriakannya yang cempreng itu bisa disejajarkan dengan rauangan raja hutan yang dasyat. (misa: eh!! Sialan!! Siapa yang suaranya cempreng??)

-geplakk-

Pintu rumah itu dibuka dengan tiba tiba. Membuat pintu itu menampar wajah misa. "adududuh….." misa meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi mukanya.

Orang yang ngbukain pintu cuma sweatdrops melihat tingkah misa. "kenapa ngga mencet bel pintunya aja sih, mba??" katanya sambil menunjuk tombol aneh yang tertutupi tumbuhan liar ngga jelas di saping pintu.

Misa menatap baik baik tombol itu. Sama sekali terlihat seperti sebuah bel pintu. Misa malah mengeluarkan ekspresi datar. Misa kira itu…. Ah, apa ya……. Bukan bel pintu.

"ya udah deh, ayo masuk. Pasiennya si mbah dukun kan" kata orang yang membukakan pintu tadi (aduh!! Mbah dukun!! Jd inget sebuah judul lagu dangdut!!).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

Dilihatnya ruangan aneh berwallpaper kupu kupu yang begitu norak. Di tengah tengah ruangan ada meja kecil dan bunga bunga aneh. Di pinggir pinggir ruangan ditata kendi kendi aneh yang diikat dengan rapia. (jd penasaran isinya apaan)

"akhirnya.. datang juga…." (wuoyyy acara tv tuh!!) seseorang berbicara di belakang misa.

Misa berbalik dan, "GYAAAAAAH!! Eh??" lebayy duluan dia…

Dilihatnya anak kecil pendek (ya iyalah anak kecil itu pendek!!) memakai jubah hitam. Di lehernya tergantung kalung tengkorak buluk yang menjijikan. Ia membawa bawa boneka kelinci. Rambutnya keriting ngga jelas. Kesan pertama yang ditangkap misa dengan segala yang ada di rumah ini dari tadi tetap sama, 'ngga jelas'.

"kamu yang mesen ramuan anti sembelit yang kemarin lusa kan??" katanya sambil menyodorkan botol aqua bekas berisi ramuan berwarna mencurigakan. "mana bayarannya? Kamu setiap dateng ke sini ngutang terus sama saya!!"

"sembelit??" rasanya misa menyesal datang ke tempat ini.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akhirnya dengan segala halangan, rintangan membentang, tak jadi masalah dan beban pikiran… -lho??- misa berhasil membawa sebotol obat dan selembar petunjuk pemakaiannya.

"love potion, cara pemakaian: berikan 2 sendok teh obat ini pada minuman orang yang ingin anda guna gunai. Lalu aduk ke kanan 4 kali dan ke kiri 6 kali" misa membacanya dalam taksinya. "ya ampun… rasanya semua ini tak dapat di percaya…" katanya.

"tapi coba aja dulu!! Siapa tau Light jadi milikku!! Heheheheheheh!!" misa memeluk botol obat itu dengan kedua tangannya " Hyeeaaaaaa!! Tunggu saja light!! Kau akan bilang 'aku begitu mencintaimu' pada misa!!" Misa berkata dengan penuh semangat.

"hayahahahahahahahahahaha" dalam mata misa tiba tiba timbul kobaran api.

Sementara supir taksi yang dari tadi diam saja mulai berfikir "artis jaman sekarang…." Sambil sweatdrops.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

Yuuki: hyaaa chapter 1 selesai!! Wkwkwkwkwk… XP in fic multi chapter death note prtama yuuki!! Hhehe agak takut campur senang!! Smua yang baca review pleaseeee!! Hhehehe o iya.. maaph kalo chapternya kependekan…….

Eh, buat chibi chan, Japan Festival revolution kmaren asik skaleeeeee!! Gilaaaaaa XP ntar kita cosplay sambil foto foto yuuri lageeeeeeh!! Kita kisu kisu lagi!! Ghuahahahahahaha.. ta masukin fs tu fto!! Udah tahan di bilang yuuri kan chibi chaaan?? heheheheh….

Udah ah malah banyakan tulisan ngga pentingnya daripada ficnya!!

Okeh review pleaseeeeeeee!!


End file.
